1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gaming machines such as slot machines or video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures applied to protect the primary electrical components operating the gaming machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the once traditional mechanically-driven reel slot machines have been replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT video displays or the like. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex gambling games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gambling machines. For example, in addition to reel slot machines, it is now common to observe stand alone or multiple platform video electronic games including Keno, Blackjack, Poker, Pai Gow, and all the variations thereof, in even the smallest gaming establishments. These electronic game devices may comprise numerous internal electrical components including, for example, a power supply, a lighted display and a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
The CPU, which generally controls the parameters and features of the game being played (E.g., the type of game and its pay-out), is one of the most critical components of the gaming device. Accordingly, it is imperative to prevent unauthorized access to avoid CPU tampering.
In most current configurations, the CPU is attached to a motherboard which in turn is mounted to the gaming machine through a sliding tray. This tray is then manually mounted into the gaming machine where the corresponding electrical connectors are mated for operation thereof. As can be appreciated, by sliding the tray in and out, the CPU may be serviced, replaced or otherwise accessed.
One problem associated with this design, however, is that the forces required to simultaneously connect and disconnect these connectors can be substantial. By way of example, each connector pin and corresponding socket of the mating connectors may require forces of up to xc2xc lb each to connect or disconnect the respective pin. Therefore, in some instances, forces in excess of about 50 lbs. may be needed to connect and/or disconnect a 200 pin connector. Insertion and removal of the CPU tray, consequently, may be difficult during routine maintenance. In some instances, the pins/connectors may be damaged (e.g., bent) during forced manipulation, while in other instances injuries may occur during tray insertion and removal.
Another problem associated with this design is that the CPU tray may be inadvertently removed while the motherboard and the CPU are still powered. Known as hot swapping, in some cases, arcing can occur between the powered connectors which can damage the contacts and/or pins. In the worst case scenario, a fire or a significant amount of internal component damage can occur.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a modular enclosure for the CPU and other critical electrical components of the gaming device which protects these components from tampering, while further facilitating interconnection to the gaming machine.
The present invention is therefore directed to an electronic gaming machine which includes a housing defining an interior portion, and a first electrical connector disposed inside the housing. A modular electronic enclosure is arranged to securably enclose the electrical components essential to the operation of the gaming machine therein. This enclosure is further adapted to be received in the housing interior portion between a mounting condition and a removal condition. In the mounting condition, the modular enclosure is mounted to the housing in a manner electrically connecting a second electrical connector of the primary electrical components with the first electrical connector. In the removal condition, the enclosure may be released to enable removal of the modular enclosure therefrom and electrically disconnecting the second electrical connector from the first electrical connector.
In one embodiment, to facilitate release of the modular electronic enclosure, a release device cooperates between the modular enclosure and the housing, and is selectively movable between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the release device locks the modular enclosure in the mounting condition, and in the second position, the release device releases the modular enclosure from the mounting condition for movement toward the removal condition
The release device includes a cam portion interengaged between the modular enclosure and the housing to facilitate insertion and disengagement of the second electrical connector into and from the first electrical connector. The cam portion further aids movement of the modular enclosure toward the mounting condition as the release device is moved toward the first position and, and aids movement of the modular enclosure toward the removal condition as the release device is moved toward the second position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a removable processor enclosure apparatus is provided for use in a gaming machine, which includes a an enclosure securably containing the CPU electrical components in an interior space thereof. The enclosure is adapted for sliding receipt in the interior portion of the gaming machine housing between a mounting condition, mounting the enclosure to the housing and electrically coupling a second electrical connector of the enclosure to the first electrical connector of the housing, and a removal condition, enabling removal of the enclosure from the housing. The enclosure further includes a door movably mounted between an open position and a closed position. In the opened position, access is allowed to the interior space, while in the closed position, access is prevented to the interior space. A lock mechanism cooperates between the door and the enclosure to prevent movement of the door from the closed position to the open position.
In one embodiment, a release device is provided interengaged between the gaming machine housing and the enclosure, and selectively movable from a first position, locking the enclosure in the mounting condition, and a second position, releasing the enclosure from the mounting condition to the removal condition and disconnecting the second electrical connector from the first electrical connector. The release device is preferably positioned in the interior of the enclosure, so that when the door is in the closed position, it is operably inaccessible. However, when the door is in the opened condition, the release device is accessible, and can be operated to remove the entire enclosure.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a modular processor enclosure apparatus for use in a gaming machine. The gaming machine includes a power source and a first electrical connector disposed in the interior portion of the housing. The enclosure apparatus includes an enclosure containing the CPU electrical components therein, and is adapted for sliding receipt in the interior portion of the gaming machine housing between a mounting condition and a removal condition. In the mounting condition, the enclosure is mounted to the housing in a manner electrically connecting a second electrical connector of the enclosure to the first electrical connector of the housing. In the removal condition, the enclosure may be removed from the housing in a manner electrically disconnecting the second electrical connector of the enclosure from the first electrical connector of the housing. A sensor device is configured to couple the power source to the electrical components when the housing is in the mounting condition and to decouple the power source from the electrical components when the modular enclosure is moved from the mounting condition toward the removal condition. This electrical decoupling occurs prior to the electrical disconnection of the second electrical connector from the first electrical connector.
In this configuration, a release device may be included which is interengaged between the gaming machine housing and the enclosure. The release device is selectively movable from a first position, locking the enclosure in the mounting condition, and a second position, releasing the enclosure from the mounting condition to the removal condition and disconnecting the second electrical connector from the first electrical connector. Preferably, the sensor device is configured to cooperate with the release device to activate power to the power source when the release device is moved to the first position, and to decouple the power source from the electrical components when the release device is moved toward the second position.